10 Years
by randrum
Summary: Ten years is a long time, longer still without the one you love. Santana was content though. She had her career, her best friend, and lived in NYC. But what happens when Quinn, the one who got away, shows up unexpectedly? AU, future!fic. Quinntana
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**AN 1: **This is an AU, future!fic. No beta, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Prologue

Life moves fast. Few would dispute that. It seems as though only yesterday I was a sophomore in high school, falling for my (female) best friend who had gotten pregnant by my boyfriend (read: gay beard). Now it is ten years later. Ten years without a word from her. No calls, no letters, no goodbye. Not that I deserved any of that, I was such a bitch then.

Ten years can change a person though. Even me, Santana "Badass" Lopez. After Qu-, after _she_ left, I started to change and did not stop until my 16 year old self would hardly recognize me. She would probably threaten to cut me with the razors in her weave if she could.

Despite what a younger me would think, I have found contentedness. Not happiness, though I still dream of the woman who would bring that. Hope that I will find _her_ again someday. But I found a me I can live with, a me that I like. I have a job I love as a family lawyer specializing in LGBT rights. I have my best friend, and roommate, Rachel Berry, to keep me laughing and to save me from becoming a workaholic.

It would surprise most people from high school that Rachel "RuPaul" Berry is now my best friend. It sure surprised me. I was horrible to her all through high school. But she is still the most forgiving soul I have ever met and I have directly benefited as a result. Time changed her as well, though. She reached her goals and calmed down some, while still being the annoying diva that talks too much. Besides, she was here for me in this concrete jungle we call home when no one else was. Our friendship grew out of a chance encounter and a shared loneliness. But none of that mattered now, she is a bright spot, one constant, in my life.

I should have learned then, after seeing how things turned out with Rachel, how life can change in a second. How the past is never truly gone but can show up unexpectedly changing everything you know again. Maybe I would have been more prepared, or at least less stunned, in this moment. Or maybe if I had just looked at my daily schedule before coming to the office like I was supposed to I would have had a little more time to prepare.

Either way, I do not know if I would be any less shocked having known she would walk through my door this morning. But as I stand to greet my 9AM appointment, ten years of growth is gone in a flash and I find myself once again the scared sixteen year old getting lost in my best friend's beautiful hazel eyes. My breath catches in my throat as I see recognition dawn in her eyes. My lips part and the breath that was caught seconds before rushes out, her name coming out without any thought on my part.

"Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on continuing, if there is any interest, so please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**AN 1:** I was overwhelmed by the response to the prologue. I'll be honest, when I posted it, I wasn't expecting as much of a response. I honestly did not even have a direction for the story. So the direction is being discovered as each chapter is being written. This chapter ended up being set in the past, but now I have an idea of where I'm going. Bear with me a couple chapters and I promise to have you back to where the prologue left off. Hope you enjoy!

**AN 2:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. I know that Santana is OOC, but that was done intentionally.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 1

It was a muggy July day in Lima, Ohio. Twelve year old Santana Lopez was in her front yard playing with a soccer ball. She had been on summer vacation for about a month, but she was itching for school to start again. Santana was starting seventh grade and had every intention of ruling the junior high school.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw it was her Mami, Maria Lopez. But Maria was not looking at her, so Santana followed her line of sight. In front of the house next door was a large moving truck with a smaller SUV parked behind it. Getting out of the SUV, Santana saw four blondes. The male, who Santana guessed was the father, walked over to talk to the movers getting out of the truck. The oldest female along with the taller of the two blonde girls went into the house. But Santana did not care about any of them.

Santana's attention had been drawn to the youngest of the blondes. A small girl, around her own age she guessed, who was looking up at the house; her long, golden blonde hair swaying slightly from the movement of her head. Santana was mesmerized. She unconsciously started to move forward towards the girl but was stopped when her Mami tightened her grip on Santana's shoulder.

"Ana, they just got here," Maria said quietly. "Why don't we give them a chance to get settled? Come inside and we can make some cookies to bring by later."

"Okay, Mami," Santana replied with a sigh. "Give me a minute."

"Be good, Ana," Maria warned gently before patting the shoulder she had been holding and walking inside.

Santana turned away from the blonde girl to grab her water bottle that was laying in the grass and her soccer ball. As she headed inside, Santana looked towards the girl again, this time finding the girl looking right back at her. She could make out some freckles and a faint blush on the girl's cheeks, obviously embarrassed from being caught staring. This caused Santana to feel warm all over and her stomach to tingle. Feeling brave, Santana waved at the blonde girl, dropping her soccer ball in the process. She blushed in embarrassment. The girl giggled a little before offering a small wave and a shy smile in response, causing Santana's stomach to flip and her blush to intensify.

"Lucy!" Santana heard shout from inside the other house, breaking the moment.

Santana watched the blonde girl's eyes go wide and she swore she saw fear flash in them. But before Santana could really make sense of it, the girl had turned and run into the house. So Santana just sighed, picked up her soccer ball, and went inside her house to help her Mami with the cookies.

Santana was not much help, however. Her mind kept wandering back to the blonde next door. She had never had a reaction like that to anyone before. She blushed, and Santana Lopez does not blush. The tingles in her stomach were new too. Santana had heard other girls talk about getting that feeling when boys had looked at them. But boys were smelly and gross, so Santana never paid much attention to them. She did not know what it all meant, if anything, but Santana could not wait to see the blonde, Lucy, again.

Time continued to pass slowly that afternoon and into the early evening for Santana. So when Maria said they could bring the cookies next door, Santana jumped up from the couch and ran to the door barely noticing the tingles that had returned to her stomach. She was bursting with so much excitement that she practically bounced the short walk next door.

"Ana, calm down," Maria said with a laugh as she knocked on the door.

After what felt like forever to Santana, but was really only a matter of seconds, the door opened. Santana tried to peak around the older blonde woman to catch a glimpse of Lucy. The grown-ups exchanged a few words and then Santana was led into another room where Lucy was sitting on a couch. Seeing her caused a big smile to appear on Santana's face.

"This is my husband, Russell, and as I said I am Judy," the blonde woman introduced. "And that is our daughter, Lu- Quinn. Our other daughter, Frannie, went out for the evening. Russ, this is Maria Lopez and her daughter from next door."

"I'm Santana," she introduced herself, proudly. "I'm twelve and start seventh grade in the fall."

"Same age as our Quinnie," the blonde man, Russell, said. "Why don't you girls go into the kitchen and let the adults talk? Quinnie, be good and don't touch anything."

Santana looked at her mom to make sure it was okay. Receiving a nod in response, Santana followed Quinn, who had gotten up from the couch, into the kitchen. As they stood in the kitchen, the silence between the two girls was awkward. Neither knew what to say.

"I thought your name was Lucy," Santana finally blurted out, blushing again. Quinn's eyes went wide looking at Santana before looking at the floor again.

"It is," Quinn said quietly. "Lucy Quinn Fabray. But I don't like the name Lucy."

Quinn then made a face out of disgust for the name she had been given, which caused Santana to giggle. Quinn smiled a little when she heard it.

"I think Lucy is a pretty name, like you," Santana replied shyly, blushing more (she really had to stop that). "But I think Quinn suits you too."

"Thank you," Quinn said just as quietly as before. Her hazel eyes sparkled before showing some panic. "Don't tell anyone, okay? My name, I mean."

"Your secret is safe with me, Q," Santana responded with a smile and a wink. Her smile grew when she saw Quinn's eyes light up again and the smile gracing her lips.

The girls kept talking about anything and everything, just getting to know each other, until Maria and Judy walked into the kitchen saying it was time for Santana to leave. Santana asked Quinn if she wanted to hang out the following day, to which Quinn smiled and nodded.

Santana and Quinn were inseparable after that. They spent every day the rest of the summer together, the months passing in a blink of an eye. Santana got her wish of ruling the junior high school; only instead of alone she did it with Quinn, together. Neither predicted the challenges high school would bring, both together and separately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3:<strong> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. The next chapter is already in the works, so keep an eye out for it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**AN 1:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Rating due to language and some sexual content (nothing graphic).

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 2

Santana watched out her front window as Quinn packed her car. She knew Russell had left not an hour before, so Quinn was safe for a little while. She had heard the yelling and figured news of Quinn's pregnancy finally broke at the Fabray house. Part of Santana wanted to reach out to Quinn, the same part that loved Quinn beyond words. But the space between them seemed insurmountable.

How they had gone from the inseparable best friends to enemies was still hard for Santana to understand let alone accept. They were both at fault, but Santana blamed herself more than she did Quinn. Especially now when Quinn must have felt her only option was to leave.

Santana realized she was different towards the end of junior high school. Quinn had started to express more and more interest in boys and dating, while Santana had a growing interest in Quinn. Anything Quinn wanted Santana would do just to see the smile on Quinn's face, especially if Quinn pleaded with those beautiful hazel eyes. That is how Santana found herself on the Cheerios instead of the soccer team when they started at McKinley.

The distance between Quinn and Santana began to grow when Rachel Berry entered their lives. Santana had started to notice and accept her attraction towards girls after she made Cheerios (have you seen those Cheerio skirts?). But her feelings and attraction towards Quinn was stronger than anything she felt for the other girls. The day she finally was going to talk to Quinn about it was also the day Rachel Berry decided to bring up her two gay dads. Quinn spent the afternoon ranting about how homosexuality was a sin and wrong. Santana's heart broke a little that day. She blamed Rachel and vowed to make Rachel's life hell while she retreated further into the closet.

Santana soon found out that just because she did not want to have feelings for Quinn did not mean they went away. In fact, they only seemed to grow as she watched Quinn rule McKinley with an iron fist and an icy glare. Santana's feelings came to a breaking point during their first high school party after the Homecoming football game.

Santana had had a few shots and had beat Puck at a game of beer pong. Needless to say, she was feeling pretty good. As she ambled into the living room, Santana was struck by the sight before her. It was the single sexiest image she had ever witnessed (outside her fantasies, of course). Quinn was dancing alone in the corner; arms raised, eyes closed, hips swaying in time to the beat of the music. Santana felt her breath catch and butterflies in her stomach.

As if sensing someone staring at her, Quinn's eyes slowly opened. Bright hazel locking instantly with chocolate brown. Santana felt warmth shoot through her body before a smoldering heat settled in the pit of her stomach. Quinn watched Santana's eyes darken to almost black with arousal from across the room causing a shiver to run down her spine.

The small shiver that shook Quinn broke Santana from her trance. She walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her close. She buried her nose into Quinn's neck as Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana let Quinn's warm vanilla scent surround her, engulf her. She did not know how long they stayed holding each other close, but soon the need to taste Quinn became too much. Santana softly skimmed Quinn's neck with her lips. The shiver in response fueled Santana's exploration. She started to kiss and gently suck on Quinn's neck. When Santana heard a soft moan escape Quinn's lips, she pulled back. She got lost in Quinn's hazel eyes that looked almost golden in her aroused state. Santana leaned in slowly and watched Quinn's eyes flutter shut as their lips met, closing hers as fireworks went off behind her eyelids.

The kiss last a few seconds before wolf whistles and catcalls brought the girls back to reality. They had just shared their first kiss in a living room, surrounded by teenage boys, drunk. Santana met those hazel eyes she loved so much and took the panic and surprise she saw as fear and disgust. As tears formed in her own eyes, Santana jumped back as if burned, releasing Quinn from her hold. She turned and ran from the house, ignoring Quinn calling after her.

Santana did not stop running until she was home. Her Mami greeted her at the door and once safe in her arms, Santana broke down. Maria listened as Santana poured her heart out about her attraction to girls, her feelings for Quinn, and the kiss. Hours later Santana ran out of tears and fell asleep from exhaustion still cradled in her mother's protective hold.

Santana and Quinn did not speak the rest of the weekend. Come Monday at school, Quinn was dating Finn. If anyone asked her about the kiss, she would deny it happened and claim she was in love with Finn. Santana took a different approach to the rumors of the kiss. Anyone who talked about it ended up slushied. And the poor souls that asked Santana directly left shaking and usually sporting a black eye or wet pants. The girls never spoke of the kiss.

Santana and Quinn's friendship deteriorated quickly after that, due largely to Santana's jealousy over Quinn dating Finn. The population of McKinley suffered the brunt of it, however. Their friendship ended completely a few months later when Santana's Mami died unexpectedly. The one person Santana needed and wished for by her side was Quinn, but she was nowhere to be found. Quinn did not know how to deal with Maria's death or how to comfort Santana, so she chose avoidance.

Santana went on a rampage after that. She became a walking nightmare for the student body of McKinley. No one was safe, least of all Quinn. And she did anything and everything to undermine Quinn. She started dating (read: fucking) Puck and anyone else willing just to feel something, anything other than the pain of losing her Mami and the heart Quinn was continually breaking.

Now standing by the window watching Quinn pack the last of her belongings in the car, sixteen year old Santana Lopez felt the last pieces of her heart breaking. Quinn was leaving her for good and there was nothing she could do to stop it. As Quinn moved to get into the driver's seat, she looked up at Santana, meeting her eyes through the window. Santana saw tears flowing down Quinn's face and pain in the hazel eyes she loved. Quinn broke the stare and got into her car. And Santana crumbled to the floor, sobbing.

She never saw Quinn hesitate in front of her house as she drove away. She never knew that the only reason Quinn had sex with Puck, leading to her becoming pregnant, was because she had caught Santana and Brittany together having sex at a party. Santana never knew that Quinn's greatest regret was not following Santana and telling her she loved her after the best kiss of her young life.

Santana withdrew into herself after Quinn left. She rarely spoke to anyone . She stopped sleeping with Puck, Brittany, and all her other random partners. She quit Cheerios and Glee because they reminded her of Quinn. Santana put all their photographs, the notes she had kept, and trinkets that had anything to do with Quinn in a box in the back of her closet. She was never as glad as the day that Russell and Judy Fabray moved out of Lima, selling their house. Santana threw herself into her schoolwork, vowing to get as far away from Lima (and the memory of Quinn) as possible after graduation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> I know this chapter is kind of sad and probably a little choppy, but it needed to happen to progress the storyline. I promise the next one will be happier and will get us back to the prologue. Thanks for all the great responses and continuing to read. I cannot express how much it means to me. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. **

**AN 1:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Rating due to language and suggestive content (nothing graphic).

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 3

Santana sat in a corner booth at her favorite café in New York City. She absentmindedly tinkered with the spoon in her coffee cup while staring out the window. She was watching without really seeing the people outside. Her mind wandered here and there until she caught a glimpse of golden hair that reminded her of the one that had left but remained within her heart.

With a sigh, Santana turned away from the window. She took a sip of the lukewarm coffee she had been nursing as she waited for Rachel. Looking at her watch again, Santana realized, if Rachel did not get there soon, she would have to eat breakfast alone in order to be on time for her morning appointment.

Normally Santana would have been arriving at the office around this time in order to go over case files and prepare for the day. But she had gotten a phone call late the night before from an excited Rachel demanding they meet for breakfast. Now with Rachel nearly a half hour late, Santana cannot help wonder where the uptight (but punctual) diva she knew in high school was.

Santana took the changes in her best friend's personality in stride, like the rest of the changes in her life. Never would she have thought Rachel Berry would become her best friend to begin with. But again that was one in a long list of things Santana had not expected in her life.

After she had graduated from McKinley, Santana had left Lima. Diploma in hand and bags packed in her car, Santana left immediately after the graduation ceremony had finished without a second glance or word to anyone but her father. She made her way slowly across the country stopping at random tourist attractions and towns along the way until she arrived in Seattle, Washington. Santana spent the next four years there attending the University of Washington and building a new life for herself.

Santana moved back east for law school at the urging of her father. Though never close, she was all he had left after retiring from his medical practice. Santana knew she could never return to Lima and decided New York was close enough, not wanting to give up city life.

It was during an afternoon run in Central Park that Santana ran into (literally) Rachel Berry. After a tense couple minutes, in which Rachel looked terrified that she might get hit (she was protecting her nose) and Santana stared stunned at a ghost from a past she tried hard to forget, the girls apologized quietly for the accident and checking to make sure the other was okay. A few more awkward seconds passed in silence, neither girl knowing what more to say, before the girls left in opposite directions without another word.

A few more chance encounters between Rachel and Santana took place before they actually spoke in any capacity resembling a real conversation. A friendship slowly built from there, both happy to have a familiar face in the city. Moving in together had been a logical decision. Rachel needed a roommate as hers was getting married and moving out. Santana's lease was almost up, and Rachel's apartment was closer to her job and school.

Santana had been keeping Rachel at arm's length, like she did most people, despite their growing friendship. That is until one day shortly after Santana had moved in with Rachel.

_Rachel was helping Santana move the last of her boxes from the living room to her bedroom. She accidently knocked over an old, rather dilapidated box spilling its contents all over the floor. Rachel set the box she was holding down and picked up a photograph off the floor. Rachel found herself looking at a young Santana with her arm wrapped around a familiar blonde's shoulders. She never noticed Santana walk back into the room or look over her shoulder to see what she was holding until she heard Santana's gasp in surprise._

_For her part, Santana was stunned. While she always brought the box with wherever she moved, she had not opened it since the day it was filled. Now confronted with the image of the girl that still held her heart, Santana reacted in the only way she knew how. Anger._

"_What the fuck are you doing going through my stuff, Man-Hands?" Santana spat angrily. "I should have fucking known I wouldn't have any privacy living with you, you fucking snoop." _

_Rachel visibly stiffened at the outburst from Santana, not to mention the use of her old nickname. Santana started stomping around, picking up the objects that had fallen out of the box and muttering in Spanish._

"_Well, Treasure Trail, are you going to drooling all over the fucking picture all day or can I have it back?" Santana questioned, having gathered the rest of the stuff back in the box._

_Not waiting for a reply, Santana snatched the picture from Rachel's hand, effectively pulling Rachel from her stupor. Santana started towards her room with Rachel following, who was trying to come up with something, anything to say._

"_San-," Rachel started only to be cut off by the door being slammed in her face._

_Several hours later Santana left the confines of her room. She found Rachel in the kitchen cooking dinner. After a few moments of standing in the doorway watching Rachel, Santana entered the room and set the box that had been under her arm on the counter._

"_Hey," Santana said quietly._

"_Hi," Rachel replied, not looking up from what she was doing._

"_Look," Santana said with a sigh, trying to form the words to express her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I should have never called you those names. Fuck. You did not deserve that reaction at all. I just, this box, it sucks and the memories it brings…"_

_Santana stopped there and exhaled a frustrated breath. She had never been good with expressing her emotions. Santana finally looked up and met Rachel's sympathetic eyes._

"_It's okay, Santana," Rachel assured the other girl. "I know you took Quinn," Santana flinched at the name, "leaving especially hard. You don't have to tell me anything."_

"_Thanks," Santana replied a little unsure. "Maybe it's time I tell someone, and you're as good as anyone."_

"_Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Rachel teased, causing Santana to smirk a little._

_They spent the rest of the night talking and going through everything in the box. Santana told Rachel all about Quinn, her Mami, and everything else she had let build up inside her. Rachel turned out to be a great listener, saying the right thing when necessary and just held Santana when words were not enough._

From that night on, Rachel and Santana were the best of friends. Not to say they never fought or got on each other's nerves. They both had passionate personalities. But they had each other no matter what and that made all the difference.

Santana was pulled from her reminiscing when Rachel set her bag on the table and plopped down in the seat across from her. Rachel looked tired and a little windblown, like she had run the whole way to the café, but happy.

"Nice of you to show up," Santana said slyly. Rachel just ducked her head a little in response.

"You didn't come home last night," Santana continued. "How's Theo?"

"He's good," Rachel replied with a blush. "We're good."

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Santana teased. "So did you call me then bone all night or between rounds while you regained your strength?"

"Santana!" Rachel squeaked, still not comfortable with Santana's casual approach to sex.

"What? It's a valid question," Santana justified. "'Sides, since I ain't getting my mack on with anyone, you gots to give me a little somethin', somethin'. It's like your job as my bestie."

"Well, maybe if you weren't still hung up on a certain blonde," Rachel countered, causing Santana to look away. "And must you talk like that? You're a lawyer for Pete's sake!"

"And a damn good one," Santana replied with a wink.

Conversation flowed easily after that, joking and gossiping mostly. Rachel shared news that she would be taking over the lead role in the current Broadway production she was working on because the lead was pregnant (she had just been an understudy). She made Santana promise to be in the audience her opening night, despite having seen the performance a dozen times already.

An hour later they parted ways, promising to have dinner together at their apartment that night. Santana walked into her office building a few minutes later saying hello to the receptionist on the way to her office. Sitting in her chair, she looked around her small office. It may not be big (the law firm itself was small), but it was hers and something she had worked hard to achieve.

Instead of going over the case file for her 9 AM appointment like she was supposed to, Santana caught up on her emails. Before she knew it the receptionist's voice came in over the intercom saying her client had arrived. After replying to send the client in to her office, Santana stood and smoothed out her skirt and jacket, preparing for the client to walk in. Responding to the soft knock on the door, Santana was not prepared to be greeted by the woman she was never able to forget.

"Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> Thank you for continuing to read and review. This is my longest chapter yet and has probably been the hardest to write, so please tell me what you think. I promised I'd get you back to where the prologue left off. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. **

**AN 1:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Rating due to language and suggestive content (nothing graphic).

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 4

Quinn shut the door gently behind her, not breaking eye contact with Santana. She wanted,_ needed_ to see the emotions as they surfaced in Santana's expressive brown eyes. Few ever took the time to realize just how much could be learned from Santana's eyes. Quinn always loved that about Santana and could not stop her pulse from racing when she experienced it again after so much time had passed.

Santana, for her part, was trying to remember how to breath. It was as if all the oxygen was sucked from the room when Quinn walked in. The ache that had come to reside in Santana's chest morphed into a lump in her throat that she could not swallow. Her emotions and thoughts were changing so fast that she could not decipher a single one except Quinn. Everything was Quinn, and Quinn was everything.

"So it is true," Quinn said quietly.

"What?" Santana replied dumbly.

"So it is true," Quinn repeated, smiling slightly. "Santana Lopez has come to New York."

"How?..When?..Quinn?" Santana tried to form a sentence, unsuccessfully. She felt a rush of warmth and a smile tug at her lips without her permission when she heard Quinn giggle.

"I wonder how your opposing counsel would react to knowing that the great Santana Lopez could be left speechless by the presence of an old school mate," Quinn teased, the smile playing on her lips growing.

The gentle teasing from Quinn had a reverse effect than she planned. Instead of loosening Santana up, it caused her to shutdown. Quinn watched as a barrier seemed to erect itself in Santana's eyes and her HBIC glare fall firmly into place. Quinn knew in that instant she had said the wrong thing entirely.

"What the fuck are you doing here, _Blondie_?" Santana sneered, venom dripping from every word. Quinn visibly flinched at having that tone directed at her, no matter how much she knew she deserved it.

"Ana," Quinn started.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Santana bit out, emphasizing every word. "You lost that right a long time ago."

"I, uh, you see, I," Quinn stuttered, not sure how to deal with hostile Santana.

"Spit it out, Tubbers," Santana spit, losing patience. She knew that she could not hold the bitch facade much longer, not with Quinn so close.

"I work at a law firm, Baker & MacDowell. I'm a paralegal," Quinn explained, looking away from Santana to try to find the strength to say what she needed to. "You worked a case last week against one of the junior partners at the firm. He kept going on and on about the hot Latina he was going to hook up with, after he showed her what a stud he was in the courtroom."

Santana rolled her eyes at this point. It was so typical of her male counterparts. Even after dealing with it through undergrad, law school, and her short career, Santana still got irritated to no end by the chauvinist pigs she had to deal with.

"Anyway, after you won the case and obviously turned him down," Quinn continued, smirking at the smug smile on Santana's face. "He was muttering about Santana Lopez, lesbian lawyer extraordinaire, while attempting to find someone to nurse his wounded pride and ego."

Santana's smug smile grew at that point. Damn right she was an extraordinary lawyer, just ask her. Quinn chuckled seeing the pride that radiated from Santana.

"I had to know then. I had to know if that Santana was my Santana," Quinn said, searching Santana's eyes. "If my Ana had found her way back to me."

"No," Santana replied, quietly.

"No?" Quinn asked rather shakily, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.

"No." Santana repeated louder and more forcefully. "I am not your Ana, not any more. Not since you fucking left me. And I did not_ find my way back to you_ because I never_ left_ you."

"Santana," Quinn tried to interrupt.

"No, Quinn, you fucking left me. When I needed you most, you left me," Santana managed to get out, voice cracking as she tried to hold it together. Willing herself not to breakdown.

"Santana, I'm -," Quinn tried to speak again. To apologize. To explain.

"No. You need to go," Santana whispered. When Quinn hesitated, Santana became angry and yelled. "Just leave. It's what you do best."

Quinn looked away, tears streaming down her face. Her one hand on the door handle, she furiously wiped away her tears with the other. Finally, with a strength she did not think she possessed at that moment, Quinn looked Santana in the eye.

"You are, and always have been, my Santana," Quinn stated clearly, leaving no room for argument. "We will meet again. Soon."

Quinn turned abruptly and strode out of Santana's office, roughly shutting the door behind her. Pausing for a moment to breath and allow the tears to stop, she heard Santana's sobs coming from inside the office. She promised that those would be the final tears Santana would cry because of her. She was back now and not letting her Santana go again.

Santana had collapse to the ground as soon as the door shut. The ache in her chest was back, only a hundred times worse. It seemed to have exploded and expanded to fill up every crevice within her, making places ache that never had before. Watching Quinn walk out of her life once was devastating, experiencing it a second time was killing her. Or maybe dying would be less painful than living without Quinn again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> To everyone who has reviewed, added a story alert, or favorited this story, you have my gratitude. Thank you so much for continuing to read and support it. I apologize for the delay in getting you this chapter. I know it is short, but hopefully it was worth the wait. I promise to update again soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. **

**AN 1:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Rating due to language and suggestive content (nothing graphic).

**AN 2:** I apologize for the long delay between updates. Between writer's block and just having no idea where this story was going, I struggled to write this chapter. Hopefully you all are not too mad at me, because all the continued reviews and readers has been incredible. I know it is a short chapter and very Quinn-centric, but it got me writing again. I should have another chapter within a couple days that with be back to Santana's view. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 5

As Quinn exited the building, she pulled out her cell phone and called the person who had encouraged her to go see Santana in the first place.

"It didn't go well. You need to come to her office and make sure she's okay," Quinn said after the person had answered the call.

Not waiting for a response, Quinn hung up the phone and proceeded to wander the streets. Without a destination in mind, her feet led her to the local park. She always found a strange comfort in watching the children play. Maybe it was the memory of her own childhood. Or maybe it was thoughts of the daughter she had given up in hope of her having a better life than the one she could offer her at the time. Not that either of those thoughts were on her mind right now.

Quinn was focused on the angry Latina she had just encountered. Despite being a valid reaction after everything Quinn had done, she had hoped Santana would be more receptive to seeing her again. Even with the reunion being less than ideal, Quinn could not help the smile that pulled at her lips thinking about how good Santana looked. Better than Quinn remembered. Santana had filled out in all the right places and developed curves to die for. _And she is still so sexy when she's angry_, Quinn thought.

What amazed Quinn most was how little some things had changed. There were still the butterflies that invaded her stomach. The air around them had the same charge it used to when they were both in the same room. And Quinn could still hardly focus on anything but Santana's expressive brown eyes. No, some things had not changed, but many things had since the night Quinn left Lima.

After driving until her car ran out of gas and with no money to refill the tank, Quinn found herself in a diner on the outskirts of Canton, Ohio. There, finally, Quinn had a stroke of luck. The elderly couple that owned the diner offered her a place to stay and a job at the diner. Thanks to their kindness and generosity, Quinn thrived throughout her pregnancy and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who was adopted by a young couple unable to have children. Quinn completed her GED while working at the diner. The elderly couple that took her in became like the grandparents Quinn always wished she had. Even after moving away, Quinn still talks to them several times a week.

After completing her GED and saving up some money, Quinn left Canton to go to college in Upstate New York. There, with the freedom to explore and the support of her "grandparents", Quinn was able to accept her bisexuality. But no matter who she dated, male or female, Quinn found they paled in comparison to the girl who stole her heart when she was just twelve years old.

Quinn graduated with a degree in journalism. She then moved to New York City in hopes of launching her career. But after struggling to break into the journalism field, aside from a few freelance jobs here and there, Quinn took the advice of a friend and got her paralegal certification. She landed a job with a large law firm, and while she still writes freelance on the side, Quinn was able to live comfortably in the city of her dreams.

When Santana popped back up on Quinn's radar, she was surprised at first but immediately remembered the guilt she felt for having left her without so much as a word. Even after all the time that passed, Quinn wondered what it would be like to see her, talk to her. She wanted to explain everything and to tell her that she loved her. But Quinn did not believe she had that right after the time, distance, and hurt. All of which she could only blame on herself. Quinn also figured that there was no way a catch like Santana would still be single.

Quinn's mindset began to change after a run-in with an old acquaintance. In the initial meeting and a few subsequent coffee dates, Quinn managed to gain her acquaintance's trust and was rewarded with information about her Santana. It was at her acquaintance's urging that Quinn made the appointment to see Santana that morning.

_And look how that turned out_, Quinn thought bitterly. Her inner musings were interrupted when her cell phone's message tone sounded. Pulling the phone out of her purse, Quinn read:

**Santana is home sleeping. I believe she wore herself out crying. She's pretty distraught. You better make it right tomorrow night at my show. -*RB**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
><strong>

**AN1: **I'm sure when you saw the notification in your inbox you were like, "WHAT?!". I apologize for the (extremely) long wait. Life has not been easy. And to be honest, I almost abandoned this story. But your reviews and continued support fueled me. So this chapter is for you.

**AN2:** Still no Beta. This chapter has been self-edited. Message me if you are interested in becoming my Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 6

Santana woke up not knowing where she was or how she got there. A pounding headache made opening her eyes a challenge. All she could think was that, maybe, she drank too much the night before or something. She could not remember but prayed she was in her own bed.

Finally Santana forced herself to sit up and open her eyes. Immediately she sighed in relief recognizing her own bedroom. No one was in bed with her, but she was only wearing her underwear. She groaned and flopped back on her pillow when she saw her alarm clock reading 5:00 AM. She then noticed the smell of coffee and bacon wafting into her room from the kitchen, causing her stomach to growl. Santana wondered the last time she ate before realizing someone else was in the apartment. She could only hope it was Rachel, though she typically stayed at Theo's these days.

Laying there with her eyes closed, Santana tried to piece together what happened the day before. It did not take long for the memories to come rushing back. Quinn. Quinn was in New York. Quinn had been in her office. The last thing Santana remembered was Quinn leaving (again) and the pain exploding in her chest.

Shaking herself from any more thoughts of _her_, Santana got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She took a seat on a stool at the island. Rachel, still dressed in pajamas, placed a cup of coffee and two Tylenol in front of Santana while offering her a small smile.

"Nice of you to get dressed," Rachel commented.

"Not like you haven't seen it before," Santana replied. "Besides, you know you enjoy the view."

Rachel scoffed and went back to the stove to finish cooking their breakfast. Santana swallowed the pills dry before she began nursing her coffee, savoring the scent and flavor on her tongue. Her thoughts wandered back to the day before, trying to piece together what happened following her breakdown. What happened after _she_ left. Maybe Rachel knew.

Rachel plated the food and brought two plates over to where Santana was sitting. They sat side-by-side in silence, each eating their breakfast while entertaining their own private thoughts.

"Rach, what happened yesterday?" Santana asked after a while, breaking the silence. She was looking down at her breakfast, playing with the remains with her fork.

"What do you mean, San?" Rachel asked, wanting Santana to clarify. To actual say the words, not skirt the subject like she had the tendency to do.

"Don't play dumb, Rachel," Santana growled, frustrated that Rachel would play games with such a sensitive subject. "What happened after _she_ left? How did I get home?"

Rachel sighed. Santana was staring at her intently. Rachel debated internally whether to keep her interaction with Quinn a secret or to come clean to her best friend. The secrecy had been wearing heavily on her, eating away at her conscience.

"Quinn texted me after she left your office," Rachel answered quietly, holding her breathe awaiting Santana's response.

"What?" Santana squeaked. She could not believe Rachel was in communication with _her_. "How?"

"She was worried about you. Thought you could use your best friend," Rachel explained. "I went to your office. You were a wreck. I still have no idea how I got you home; you were more uncooperative than usual. Just continually sobbing. I managed to get you into your bed and out of your clothes. There you proceeded to cry yourself to sleep. I called your office and told them you would not be in today. So don't worry about work, your appointments are being rescheduled."

Santana sat there a moment in stunned silence. She could not believe this was happening. That her best friend had betrayed her like that._ She_ had nearly destroyed Santana yesterday, for a second time. And Rachel, her very best friend, had been the one to help _her_.

"How long?" Santana whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?" Rachel asked, unsure of what Santana meant and scared of her reaction.

"How long have you been in contact with Quinn?" Santana shouted, looking at Rachel. Fire blazed in her eyes. "Helping_ her_."

"A month," Rachel whispered.

Santana heard her. She was furious. Santana sprang up from her seat, knocking over the stool she had been sitting on. She threw her coffee cup at the sink causing it to shatter and Rachel to flinch. Then Santana stormed towards her room.

"Santana, I'm sorry!" Rachel yelled after her. She only got a door slamming as a response.

Rachel dropped her head in her hands. She silently started to cry, hating herself for hurting her best friend. But she believed that this was for the best. That Quinn and Santana belonged together. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rachel got up and started to clean the broken coffee cup and the remains of breakfast. She had to leave for the theater soon. Rachel just hoped Santana would show up tonight as she had promised.

Santana spent the rest of the day alternating between crying, shouting, throwing things, and sleeping. Her bedroom looked like a tornado had made its way through. To put it simply, it was a mess and Santana was not much better. Santana could not remember the last time she was this upset. No, that was a lie. Santana just did not **want **to remember the last time she was this upset. She wanted it remain locked in the box she had put it in. Yet over the last 24 hours, the lock had been broken and the memories were flooding her conscious.

Santana remembered that she was supposed to attend Rachel's performance that night. She debated all day whether or not she would attend. About an hour before the show, Santana sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. A promise was a promise. While still mad at Rachel, she was Santana's best friend. And Santana would be there to support her. She showered quickly, threw on her favorite dress, and hopped a taxi to the theater.

Upon arrival outside the theater, Santana first noticed Quinn standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. Her first reaction was anger, followed quickly by resignation. A city of over eight million people and Santana's meddling best friend would make sure that she continued to encounter the one person she hoped to avoid. Still Quinn seemed to glow. To be the only source of light in an otherwise dark world; this was crazy given the lights of Broadway shining all around.

Quinn had been scanning the crowd, searching for Santana. Rachel had warned her that she may not show, but Quinn held out hope. As Santana began to emerge from the cab, Quinn's eyes were instantly locked on her. Quinn hurried over to Santana, offering her hand to help her get out of the taxi.

"Quinn," Santana said, ignoring the outstretched hand. She ran her own hands over her dress, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

"Santana," Quinn replied, awkwardly pulling back the hand she had offered to Santana. She took in the dress that Santana wore; how it hugged every one of Santana's curves perfectly. "You look great. Beautiful."

"Thanks," Santana answered, looking down and shuffling her feet. She felt uncomfortable with the situation but realized that there was no immediate out. Quinn was obviously here for Rachel's performance as well. Instead she started walking towards the entrance to the theater.

"So do you," Santana threw over her shoulder only to realize that Quinn was right there following her every step.

Quinn smiled. She knew Santana would try to get away, but she was not going to let her. Not this time, even if the only one to blame for the first time was herself. After presenting their tickets at the door and entering the theater lobby, Santana and Quinn stood side-by-side amongst the milling crowd of theater goers.

"For Rachel?" Santana asked indicating the flowers. She could not stand the silence anymore.

"What?" Quinn questioned in return. She had been watching Santana in the silence, observing her. "Oh no, they're for you."

Quinn then handed the bouquet to Santana. Santana, for her part, blushed and hid her face with the flowers, pretending to smell them. The lights of the lobby flashed indicating that it was time to take their seats. Around them ushers were directing people to their seats.

"Shall we?" Quinn asked, again offering Santana her arm.

This time, after a moment's hesitation, Santana took it linking them at the elbow. Both women felt a spark and warmth spread through their bodies from the point of contact. Quinn savored it; the warmth, having her love on her arm once more. Santana, on the other hand, tried to fight the feeling of rightness that flowed through her by focusing on thoughts of severely harming her supposed best friend for these unexpected setups.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3:<strong> Thank you all for reading. And again for your support. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, if you wish. I also would like any comments or suggestions for this story.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.  
><strong>

**AN1: **Wow, I have to say I am blown away by the response I received for the last chapter. So thank you for that. I figured while I had the inspiration (and because of the long wait for the last chapter) I would update again today. Look for another update this weekend. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**AN2: **Still no Beta. Self-edited.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years<strong>

Chapter 7

As Quinn and Santana were escorted to their seats, Santana found herself cursing Rachel. Again. Of course she had planned ahead and had them seated next to one another, though the seats did offer a spectacular view of the stage.

Finally seated, Santana retracted her arm from Quinn's. When Quinn reached out to take her hand, Santana tucked it under her thigh and gave Quinn an icy look that made her flashback to the encounter at Santana's office the day prior. Santana had even angled herself away from Quinn to avoid any unnecessary and unwanted contact. The bouquet of flowers was strategically placed across Santana's lap. Quinn laughed lightly at the measures Santana was taking to close herself off from her. Hearing the laugh, Santana shot Quinn another withering glare. The proximity to Quinn was already too much for Santana. She did not need Quinn enjoying the torment she was causing her as well.

Quinn could only sigh and fold her hands in her lap. She had hoped that Santana's actions outside the theater were a sign she had softened to the idea of Quinn's return. To Quinn's desire to be together. However, Quinn should have figured that nothing would be that easy with Santana. Quinn had been premature in thinking Santana would concede so easily. Santana always had a tendency to do one thing and be thinking another. Quinn made the mistake of solely believing Santana's actions.

The theater lights dimmed, but Quinn and Santana were both distracted by their own thoughts to notice. It was not until Rachel appeared on stage and belted out her first note that both women's attention shifted to the stage. Their focus remained fixed on Rachel, who was performing beautifully.

Before either woman realized how much time had passed, the theater lights were raising. They both sat there a moment reflecting at the first act and Rachel's achievement while people filed past them towards the lobby.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Quinn asked turning towards Santana.

Santana remained facing forward. She debated for a minute trying to decide how much more harm one drink could do. She knew she was stuck with Quinn for at least another act and probably a meet and greet with Rachel after the performance.

"Ana?" Quinn questioned, trying to break Santana from her trance. She did not even notice that she slipped into using Santana's childhood nickname.

"No," was all Santana said. The nickname making her realize that she needed to get away from Quinn. Far away. She quickly stood and exited the theater, the flowers still tightly grasped in her hand.

Quinn sat there for a moment stunned. A part of her expected the rejection, but actually being faced with it hurt. Realizing Santana had already disappeared into the lobby, Quinn got up and chased after her. As she entered the lobby, she did a quick scan and did not see Santana anywhere. Quickly, or as quickly as she could given the crowd, Quinn made her way towards the bathroom. She prayed Santana had not left the building altogether.

"Ana?" Quinn asked as she entered the restroom. Ahead of her, Santana was leaning over a sink. Hands braced on each side edge, flowers set across the back near the faucet. Head facing down, eyes closed.

"I_ told_ you not to call me that," Santana snapped looking up at Quinn. Her eyes were blazing. "You lost that right a long time ago."

"Santana," Quinn tried.

"Why are you even here?" Santana continued harshly. "It's bad enough I'm being forced to spend the evening with you. But you follow me to the only place I could think to find solace. The only place is this god forsaken building I could be alone without you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Quinn replied quietly. She was taken aback by, not only, Santana's answer but the anger and spite that it was said with. Quinn kept her distance from Santana, not wanting to crowd her.

"Right, you care _so_ much about _my feelings_," Santana said with a sarcastic laugh. "Whose idea was this setup? Yours or Rachel's?"

"Both," Quinn replied after a moment's pause. "We came up with a plan that I would approach you yesterday at your office where we could talk, work things out. Then tonight we could attend Rachel's performance together as, sort of, a first date."

"Work things out?! First date?!" Santana shouted. "You have _got _to be joking."

But one look at Quinn, Santana knew that it was not a joke. They had actually believed that it would be that easy for herself and Quinn to mend ten years of a broken heart. Santana scoffed then started to shake her head looking towards the floor. Occasionally Santana would look up at Quinn, an incredulous look on her face, before she went back to shaking her head. Her whole body was trembling with anger.

"Ten years. Ten _fucking _years!" Santana started yelling, her brown eyes raging with anger and years of heartache boring straight into Quinn's sad hazel ones. "No contact. Not knowing if you were okay. If you were even _alive_. Ten _fucking_ years of worry. And then you show up, out of the blue, and expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"No," Quinn attempted to interrupt, but she knew Santana was just getting started.

"Fuck you, Quinn," Santana shouted. "I was happy. _Finally,_ making peace. You were starting to fade into the past, locked away from my every thought. I was _finally_ moving on without you. And now your_ impeccable_ timing and _legendary_ selfishness has to make an appearance just when I started to forget you. _Bravo,_ Quinn. Just bravo."

Quinn stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had not expected this to be easy. She had even been ready for some anger on Santana's part. But this, this was too much. Santana had been trying to move on without her, to forget her.

"Leave me the _hell_ alone," Santana spat as she advanced towards Quinn. She threw the bouquet that Quinn had given her at Quinn's chest. It bounced off and lay broken at Quinn's feet. "And tell your new _bestie_, Rachel, she and I are _far_ from being okay."

With that Santana exited the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Quinn just stood there crying, staring at the broken flowers at her feet. She did not notice the old woman exiting one of the stalls and washing her hands.

The woman approached Quinn. She gently placed a hand under Quinn's chin and lifted Quinn's head so they could look eye to eye.

"Don't give up on her, honey," the lady said offering Quinn a tissue. "Passion like that only comes from deep caring and love. Remember, there is a fine line between love and hate."

The old woman then patted Quinn's cheek lightly before leaving the restroom. Quinn stood there a minute, at first embarrassed that this woman had been there to witness the display. But as the woman's words sunk in, Quinn felt some hope. Maybe Santana did still care. Quinn picked up the flowers and placed them on the sink. She washed her face, redid her makeup, and made herself presentable for the remainder of the musical. As she exited the bathroom, the flowers stayed lying on the sink.

Quinn returned to her seat and tried to focus on Rachel and the remainder of the performance. But the empty seat beside her proved to be too much of a distraction. She wondered were Santana had gone, if she was okay. Quinn then came to the disturbing realization that this was only a fraction of what Santana must have felt all those years ago when Quinn had left.

After the musical ended, Quinn made her way backstage to congratulate Rachel on an outstanding performance. Well, from what she saw of it. She knocked lightly on the dressing room door before entering the room. Rachel was kissing a tall, brunette man who Quinn could only guess was Theo. It made Quinn's heart ache more, wishing she could kiss her Santana like that again.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, breaking her embrace with Theo and running over to wrap Quinn in a hug. "What did you think? It was marvelous, wasn't it? Oh! I forgot you haven't met yet. This is Theo. Theo, this is Quinn. We were in Glee club together back in Lima. Where is Santana?"

Quinn stood there trying to force a smile and follow Rachel's rapid-fire questions. But at the mention of Santana, her barriers broke. She collapsed sobbing; only lightly hitting the floor thanks to Rachel's hold on her. Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn and rocked her in her arms. She looked up at Theo, who appeared confused by the sudden display of emotions. Theo indicated to Rachel that he would call her later. With a kiss on the top of Rachel's head, Theo exited the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Santana had wandered the streets of New York trying in vain to calm down. She could not remember the last time she was so worked up. Finally she entered a bar not far from her and Rachel's apartment. She ordered a shot of tequila and told the bartender to leave the bottle.

Santana did not know how long she was there. Judging by the amount of tequila left, it had been a while. A few girls had approached her, but Santana just shrugged them off. None of them were right for her needs that night.

"Hey," a sultry voice sounded next to her. Normally it would send chills down Santana's spine, but she was too far gone tonight.

Santana looked up and was met with the sight of a blonde with hazel eyes. For a moment, Santana's alcohol befuddled mind thought that Quinn had found her. Then she realized that the spark, the connection she experienced with Quinn was missing so it could not be her. Santana nodded at the woman and downed another shot of tequila. The alcohol had lost its burn, so she must have had a lot.

"I see you have enough to drink," the woman said with a laugh. She took the shot Santana had just poured and drank it. "But maybe I could interest you in some fun."

Santana continued to look at the woman. She looked sort of like Quinn. Maybe, just maybe she could help work out some of Santana's anger. Santana smirked, the kind of smirk that made men and women fall at her feet. She finished the last of her tequila and called over the bartender to settle the tab.

"Shall we?" Santana asked offering her hand to the stranger.

Together, arms wrapped around each other, they left the bar and made their way towards Santana's apartment.


End file.
